the evil and good collide for good
by theredhairedhinata
Summary: koraline is princess of all sayian her plant was destroyed and her and her lover radditz get saperated years later she figures out jes dead after all her searching will he come back read and find out
1. not so forgotten past

Author note: for those how read any of my story. I like criticism. threats of tacking me down so I can't write. I have back up plans and those how threaten to kill me go ahead and try. if you can find me that is .I do not own dragon ballz nor any of the original characters.

**The evil and the good collide for good**

**Chapter1:the not so forgotten past**

she never thought she be with out him after they met five years ago on there home plant. Koraline was his world it or soit seemed. To him being a sayian warrior he never say it but she knew that without her he go crazy. She was the sayian princess but to him she was more than that. Now she was alone because they gotten separated.

"Radditz don't ...come back... don't leave me" she screamed in her sleep.

Well she looked for him. Radditz ended up turning in to a cold blooded killer. He thought she was dead thats why, he killed as many as he did.

Thinking 'I can't trust anyone anymore beside my own kind they could killed her I will find and kill those dirty bastard how did it even if I haft to kill entire plants to do it'.

He thought she was dead. He loved her alright a lot and he turned crazy for having to of lost her.

Well we all know she still alive. She was hoping Radditz was to. She never gave up hope. Even when she was beaten to a pulp by other alien breeds. She grew stronger as the search for him went on. She was super sayian two before she even made to earth where he died, and that was three years after they separated. Her fire like red hair she let grow long and spiked down to her lower back also spiked out over her shoulder covering her right eye. Her green eyes had turned darker. When she turned super sayian her hair turn blond her eyes turn blue.

She made it to earth three years after him when frezzia was no longer a problem. Which made the two separate in the first place. She herd that most of the sayian who where still including her brother Taribal. She knew Vegeata whoudent be the happiest with her presence. she was the middle child but her and Vegeata hated each other. They where consistently fighting and it just got worse when he figured out that she loved Radditz. She stop there anyway. Hoping her brother grew up enough to realize there not enemies. How was she kidding he never changes or much any ways.

She lands and walk out of her ship seeing many in front of her including her older brother.

"finely decide to show your face around here Koraline" he says to her. "Vegeata I have not come here to fight you nor do I want to for i'm tired fighting with you, your one of the few family I have left" she said.

He looks at her his arm crossed like usually

"why would I fight you I was young back than sides I have no time to fight with you "he said.

He left as the other introduced themselves. She met krillin, gohan, goku(or kackrot her loves brother),bulma,yamcha,tyian,and piccolo (how officially killed him). She'll meet chichi later.

They all flew to bulma's place (not bulma tho) where she met chichi.

"why did you come here?" goku asked. Sitting down on the couch.

"we'll I've been looking for someone that means a lot to me" she says leaning against the wall.

"let me guess was it Radditz" Vegeata said with a smirk.

She just nodded her head. "i haven't seen him in six years and it's been driving me crazy" she said.

"maybe kackrot can tell you or his green friend" he said.

"what do you mean" she said having a bad feeling in her stomach.

"umm piccolo why don't you tell her about what happened to him" goku said not liking to be the barer of bad news scratching the back of his head.

"well someone tell me, where is he" she said trying not to yell; especially in front of the ten year old.

"about three years ago me and goku killed him for trying to get goku to kill everybody on the earth and he took gohan" he said in his usually cold tone looking at her " we did what we thought was best at the time there for he no longer with use and probally in hell."

She looked at them as she stood up. Her kai raising from what she usually had it,and raising higher by the second. she went to leave the house. Goku grabbed her wrist

"hey why can't you sit here and.." he said before she interrupted.

"let go of me in less you want to die" she yelled letting a growled out after it.

He let go of her and off she went.

**Please reivew favorite the story what ever you want. You got story ideas for me let me hear them. Let me know what you think of this story.**

**Koraline:if you don't I might just kill her and well never know if I get my Radditz back.**

**-Gulp - please don't let her kill me**

**Koraline: why not it be so much fun**

**just review and save me please**


	2. radditz with his koraline

Thanks for those how review of my story. you know how you are I sent you massaged back if I could.

So I'm still alive and Koraline hasn't decide to kill me yet.

Koraline: don't start I still might kill I'm still pissed

why do you haft to be so kranckey

Koraline: because I got a reason to be unlike you

hey why do you haft to be so mean to me

Koraline: I'm royalty that's why and I'm princess of all sayians

stop it you sound like Vegeata

Koraline: I'm his sister remember

-slap self in the face- ahh forgot that part any way let get to the next chapter

**raditz with his Koraline **

**hint? He still dead through out this chapter**

Koraline after blowing off a lot of steam on abit of country side,which now just a bunch of crater and ruble.(if you thought she was going to attack the city you should probably find another story.) Than came back to Bulma's. She was still upset, but not wanting to hit or explode something.

"so you want a place to stay"bulma asked her as she walked in.

"yeah but I don't want to be a bother" she says looking at her.

"please Koraline you wouldn't be be side you'll only be staying at my place for a couple of days" bulma says to her "it lest I can do after you know."

She looks over at her crossing her arms "please don't pity me it the last thing I need" Koraline said.

"I'm just trying to help your room down the door second to the right" she says "if you want I could make you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry right now" she said walking towards her given room.

"I'll see you in the morning then" bulma said.

"not if I die in my sleep" Koraline says closing the door.

The wall where green. the sheet on the queen size bed had dark blue sheets her favorite color. A desk was set by the window. A black laptop and a cellphone on top of it. I dark wooded dressers with clothes in it,same with the closet. It had a bathroom connected to it. The colors where green dark blue and white.

She sighed " trying to make it seem like I have knew life" she said.

She sat on the bed "what the use of life with out him" she said quietly.

She remembered the way Raditz use to hold her in his arm.

"why do I still think about you I haven't seen you in years and now I know your dead" she said.

'you'll see me again one day' a voice says in her head,and not just any voice, his voice.

"why do I haft to remember everything about him it torches me" she says her eye trying to let out tears, but she wouldn't let them out.

She goes to sleep that night. Her head ache and heart ache grew worse. She dreamed she had raditz back. His strong arms around her.

"god I've missed you" he said.

"i missed you to raditz" she said as the tears ran down her face.

Than things went to hell. Raditz was being chased after by goku and piccolo again. "not again you dam bastards" she said.

She started fighting goku first.

"back off Koraline" he said blocking one of her kai attacks.

"not in tell I'm dead or you are" she said as she flashed up behind him as she went for a brute force attack.

A little later in there fight power to the maxes .

"why do you care so much for murder anyway"he said.

"how dare you call him a murder" she said using a close range kai attack.

"the raditz I know that's still here he not a killer he wouldn't take a life in less he had to" she said angered by his word.

Little did she know she was talking in her sleep bulma over hearing it.

"he kind and some time ignorant ,but he wouldn't give me up with out giving a damn good fight" she said as more tears ran down her face as she powered down.

"I'm not giving him up with out a fight either"she said blocking a couple of his attacks.

"he push him self over his limit if it wasn't for me" she said.

looking down before she went for a couple more attacks.

"he also the best dam sales men to" she said "for trying to give me the life I was use to."

She blocked a couple of hits as goku says "tell it to the judge princess".

She hit him couple times then blasting him to the ground.

"if you guy fucking think he so evil than why am I so innocent" she said her hands in a fist.

"you won't even give him a chance and he your brother" she said only feeling hate.

"I'm pretty sure he give you a chance In this dam situation"and that's all she said.

before she went into a darker dream. seeing Raditz die in front of her eyes. Bulma stopped listening in about then. Feeling bad for her thinking they should do something. So she would not be so miserable.

bulma tells the rest of them a few days later.

"well just bring him back with the dragon balls and bring him to her. She knows him a lot better than we all do" goku said "side she starting to keep to herself more than Vegeata does all we can get her to say what she needs and even that's a challenge."

"wait we haven't even known her that long well beside Vegeata..." krillen said before being interrupted.

"you seemed to trust me when I came back she more trust worthy than I am" Vegeata said walking into the room. Yamcha look at krillen.

"he does have a point there" he said.

"ahh fine it looks like out number anyways" he said plunking on the couch.

Bulma look at them "ok then your going to find them soon all of you"she said.

giving them dragon ball finders even Vegeata.

"what make you think I'm going help"he said.

"she your sister that's why" she said smiling, "but it your choice."

**we'll they bring him back to life or we'll there plan be put on hold**

**Koraline: or will I kill her where she stand**

**how do they all think your so nice and here your threatening to kill me**

**Koraline: you keep telling he might come back stop toying with me is or isn't he**

**you'll just haft to wait and see won't you**

**Koraline: dam you**

**read and review before miss fire head tries to fry me**

**Koraline:what was that**

**you herd me**

**Koraline:that's it -power up a blast shot and barley misses-**

**well bye for now**

**Koraline: -power up another blast-**


	3. is it really him

**I'm so sorry for not writing this sooner just got side tracked with school and that**

**Koraline:you forgot about treating your injure that I gave you**

**yeah yeah you broke my arm two ribs cracked my skull in three places why didn't u just kill**

**Koraline: what fun would that be**

**right your fun is torchering me to death**

**Koraline: :) yep it is**

**well people lets get to the next chapter**

**Chapter3: Is it really him?**

A month has gone by since Korline arrived on earth. her physical condition had gotten worse. She been eating human portions of food. Which was close starving her self. She spent most of her time sleeping in her room. Bulma saw her come out her room that morning.

"you want something to eat?" bulma asked.

"no I..."Koraline said before a growl from her stomach interrupted her

"I'll make use something"

"ok" Koraline said looking around

"bulma where all the other run off to?"

"taking care of something why"

"i was just curious"

koraline sat down looking at the table. Looking at her reflection in the table. She notice she slowly letting herself starve. She had no fat on her and lost some muscle wight. She realized that at least her eating habit had to change,or a he be there first sayian to die from malnutrition. she didn't care it not like she had anything to live for.(or does she)

_**mean while with the guys **_

"well i got five three and one stars"vegeta said looking at the others.

they where all at goku place

"well we founded two seven and four star dragon ball"gohan said

"god do we really haft to bring this guy back" killen says handing over the last dragonball

"hey last time i checked we where doing this to help koraline out" goku says.

"fine lets get on with" krillen said

they put them the way they where supposes to. And then summand the dragon. The sky turned dark with clouds and lightning.

"who is it that summed me" the dragon says in his deep cold tone

" we have" goku said boldly.

"what is it that you wish for"

"for radditz to be brought back to life"vegeta said cold

"you all know the dangers that might become of this"

"yeah and where still taking the chances now do what i asked"

"i will do as you wish"

with that that dragon disappeared as fast had arrived. leaving radditz where he had stood.

"wow I'm alive again about time now why don't we have another run at it kackerott"radditz said

"please you even lay a fist on him you will be dead again but at least Koraline can mourn over"vegeta said

"wait minute Koraline where is she "radditz asked looking at vegeta intently

"in her living quarters come low life I'll show you cause your senses are to weak to sense her"

vegeta took off back to bulma. Making sure radditz followed him. Which radditz did. They landed at bulma front door. vegeta just barraging in

"woman where is the sulking weakling" vegeta yelled

"her room and you shouldn't call her th-that"she stutter seeing radditz

"she in there" he said

pointing to her room. Radditz walked to the room door opening it.

"go away how ever you are" she said not turning to see how entered

"you sure you want me to leave" he said

she opened her eyes throw the sheets off standing up jumping up.

"god radditz is that you or am i dreaming"she said almost crying

"yeah it is" radditz said

**ohh cliffhanger she going to kill for that **

**radditz: no she won't**

**Koraline:cause i have radditz back333**

**is something wrong with her**

**radditz:no she all ways been that way**

**well please read an review and thanks for reading**


End file.
